Phantom's Parrot
by DianaPhantom
Summary: Danny has been doing well in school lately... and his parents are going to reward him with a parrot! Danny a talking Parrot some type of trouble. This fic is now being beta-ed by Phantoms-appentice98 so it is going to be a lot better than the last and taken more seriously. Virtual cookie to whoever joins the Get-Danny-a-Pony-Fund!:D
1. Chapter 1

_Oh my GOSH! I was at Petco to get Fluke toys and treats, when I saw an African Grey Named _**Phantom**_ they claimed he was 6 months old but when I looked into his eyes it was a pale yellow! I was so Steamed how would they buyer know he's not really old and about to die? I was so mad I yelled at the bird department. He was up for sale for $1,500 dollars! I can buy a properly weaned, flighted, and taken care of Breeding pair of grey's for that much where I come from. I was so angry I just left the store forgetting about Fluke. On the trip home I remembered fluke and stopped at another near-by pet store to get him treats and toys. Don't shop at Petco!"_

_-Some random person who decided to share this tragic news with the internet._

Danny Phantom is going to get a parrot.

* * *

"Danny! Can you come down here?"

The voice was faint, but easily recognisable. My gaze immediately went towards my bedroom doorway, and after a moment of deliberation, I quickly rose from my seat and walked out into the hall and peered downstairs.

I froze mid-step, eyes widening in sudden fear. Mom was standing at the bottom of the stairs holding what could only be my report card, an unreadable expression adorning her pale features. My mind instantly went into excuse mode, fumbling for a reason –_any reason- _to get out of the situation about to unfold. I even briefly considered using my invisibility and returning to my bedroom, but I quickly waved the notion away, knowing that she had long since sighted me already and that any rash acts would only lead to further problems.

"Danny, what were you doing upstairs? You're never home in the afternoon." She questioned, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. The expression had me floundering, knowing from past experiences that suspicion was a definite sign of trouble.

"Uhhh...Homework?" I replied, my uncertainty making the phrase to sound like a question. I swallowed deeply, then slowly walked down the stairs with a –hopefully- blank expression, deciding to play innocent.

The answer hadn't been a lie, after all. I actually _had _been doing my homework, thanks to Jazz's intervening. She'd known I'd been having trouble juggling schoolwork and ghost fighting, and had devised a plan to hopefully get my grades up. Being the favoured student she is, Jazz had convinced Mr. Lancer to give me homework in advance, essentially giving me more time to complete it. Then when I do have the time to actually attempt the work, Jazz sits down with me and helps me through it; making the process go a lot faster than it normally would.

As a result, I'd been getting my work handed in on time, not to mention _actually completed, _much to the elation of my teachers. Hopefully the recent improvement would be enough to make my report card slightly less disappointing for my parents. Or at least not result in another grounding...

"So, Mom, what's up? Do you need something?" I asked conversationally, rocking back on my heels and pretending not to notice the slip of paper in her hand.

"Danny, look at your report card!" She exclaimed, waving it in my face excitably. "It's amazing! Your grades have improved drastically! I still can't get over it..." She beamed, mouth pulling into a smile. Wait.

"_Still_? What do you mean still?"

"Oh Danny, this came in the mail a few hours ago while you were still at school." She said dismissively. "Your father and I have been talking about it, and we've decided to reward you for your effort with a little surprise!" Mom clapped her hands together and gave an excited giggle.

I smiled. "A raise in my allowance!?" Now I could get the new version of Doomed.

"No silly!" She exclaimed. "I'll give you a clue...It starts with a P."

Darn. Goodbye Doomed. "Uhhhhhhh…"

"A parrot!" Mom replied enthusiastically.

"...Why a parrot, Mom?" I asked with a fake grin, not wanting to upset her. I watched as she launched into her explanation, growing more and more confused by the second.

"Well your father and I were talking about how we could reward your efforts in school, and your father told me what he had wanted when he was your age. He said that he had worked hard in school so he could get a pony. Though, unfortunately, there were some things going on during that time that meant he couldn't get one...

"Anyway, I told your father that we didn't have room for a pony, so we thought of something that was close and we came up with Parrot!" Mom grinned.

"How is a parrot related to a pony?" I asked, dumbfounded. What in the world possessed them to think I would want a pony? I'd never shown an interest in them my whole life!

"Well it's a pet that starts with the letter P, and besides, they're pretty easy to take care of." Mom explained, looking down at my report card again with an expression of pride.

I couldn't help but smile. They were only trying to do something nice, after all... even if it was a little strange. "Oh okay. So when do I get one?"

"Well, I think we should go Saturday so that you have time to think about which one you want, plus, it wouldn't hurt to do a little research." She clarified, smiling at the end as she pocketed the piece of paper.

"Oh, ok...cool. Thanks mom!" I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek before turning and heading upstairs. Once I reached the top I saw Mom smile and start to hum happily. I smiled too.

So this is what it feels like to be Jazz.

* * *

**What's this? Another multi-chapter fic?! When I haven't finished my other one!? *Gets beaten by angry readers* AHHH STOP! Well at least this chapter has been re-edited by my beta Phantoms-apprentice98**

**Anyway I decided to write this because the idea was bugging me. I copy and pasted the stuff in **_**italics**_** from a website I was on, and that is what gave me the idea to write this. So yeah... other edited chapters coming soon!  
**

**~Diana Phantom**


	2. Chapter 2

"So where are you going to put him Danny-boy!?" Everyone just walked into the house with some supplies. I was carrying a box with a bird. Well not _a_ bird, _my _bird.

"I think I'll put him in my room, so I can see him when I get home." I started walking to my room when I heard Dad sigh.

"But you can always visit him when I'm at school!" I saw dad cheer up. I have to make sure that ALL of my ghost-related items were phased in my wall or hidden in Jazz's room. No one expects anything suspicious from Jazz.

"I'll start making lunch, Jazz why don't you help your brother bring this stuff upstairs?" Mom and dad set the bags of stuff down by the stairs.

"Of course."

So me and Jazz started walking up and down the stairs with bags and boxes, well Jazz did. I used a little flight as Fenton.

"No Fair!" Jazz joked as she chucked a plastic toy at me.

"So fair!" I caught it with ecto-energy and it levitated in mid-air.

"Whoa! Since when could you do that!" Jazz watched me, still floating and still levitating the plastic toy. I landed on the floor and brought the toy towards me and let it drop into my hand.

"I've been able to do that for a while, just not while Fenton. Using my powers is harder while human, but I guess I'm getting better."

"Well why don't you use some of that green glow-y levitation power to bring the rest of this stuff up and to your room?" Jazz put her hands on her hips and smirked. Why didn't I think of that?

"hehe, good idea." Still as Fenton, I raised both of my hands and let the ecto-energy flow to the few bags and boxes left. Once it encased it, I slowly made it float upwards and come to me. Then I walked to my room with the items still in front of me, and let it drop. I wiped a drop of sweat from my forehead and admired my work. Jazz walked up behind me.

"With you, the force is….. master Yoda." Jazz snickered.

* * *

"So what type of bird is it?" Sam eyed the bird in the cage. I knew what she was thinking.

"It's an African Grey Parrot, they are apparently very smart." I put my arm in the large cage and motioned for him to 'step up'.

"Wow man, it's already trained?" Tucker looked up from his PDA.

"Yeah, the guy taking care of parrots trained all of the birds to do basic stuff like stepping up on someone's arm, and some other tricks." I sat down with Phantom on my arm.

Oh yeah, his name is phantom. Go figure.

"So what are you going to name him?" Sam asked. She was visibly relaxed now that Phantom wasn't in his cage any more.

"I dunno yet," I shrugged, "But I have to figure it out soon because my parents aren't too happy about the name." Phantom flew over to Sam's shoulder.

"I think he likes you!" Tucker said.

"So are African Grey's supposed to look like this?" Sam asked while scratching Phantoms head; Phantom seemed to ready like it.

"Actually no. That's the only reason he was there. African Grey's usually don't end up in animal shelters. They are supposed to be grey with a red tail, so this is a very….. Unusual mutation." I explained. It's true, I've never seen an African Grey like Phantom. He had bright green feathers on his tail feathers instead of red. The rest of his feathers were a white-grey color. Usually they're just grey.

"It's so sad that people just dump animals at shelters if they don't look normal," Sam started raising her voice

"Sam."

"What if we did that with people!? The shelter would be overflowed with weird ugly people!" Now she was flailing her arms around, so Phantom flew back to me.

"Sam calm down, He's here with us now. No need to go on another animal abuse rant." No really. She didn't have to.

Sam just sat back in the bean bag she was in wither her arms cross and started muttering angrily. Never mind on showing her those articles on the internet.

"So we still don't have a name dude! How about Polly?" This earned Tucker a glare from the both of us.

"Well I kind of like Phantom because he looks a lot like me… um, as Phantom… color-wise." That sounded confusing.

"Your parents said they want the name changed. Do you really want to get your parents upset over a name when they're very proud of you now?"

"What about Tucker Jr.?" Tucker chimed in. This earned him a second glare.

"Inviso-beak!"That was totally on impulse. I blushed. Sam and Tucker snickered at me.

"Well what do you think we should name him?" I crossed my arms and smirked.

"I-um… how about Kari?'" Sam suggested.

"Why Kari? It's so random!"

"No it's not! It's means _pure_ or_ gust of wind." _ Sam smiled and got up. She walked over to Phantom to pet his head.

"In whaaaa-"

"Danny?" Sam looked at me questioningly and Tucker looked up.

"Sam let's go!" Tucker clung to his PDA and frantically ran out the door.

"In whaaaaa- ahhhhhhh-"

"Let me get the bird!" Sam motioned for Phantom to step up and when he did she ran out the door and slammed it shut.

"AHHHHHHHHH- CHOOOOO!"

My room was covered in a thick sheet of ice and snow. Again.

"You guys can come in again." I called. Sam and Tucker walked in with Phantom. Phantom flew from Sam's shoulder and into a pile of snow.

"I was going to ask, in what language?" I let out a little more of the cold energy and formed a chair of ice. I'll clean this all up later.

"I don't remember" Sam shrugged.

"What about pearl?" Tucker asked from his little pile of snow. He didn't realize he was slowly sinking in.

"I actually like that name." Sam said from the floor. She sat cross legged on a piece of stable ice, obviously noticing what is happening to Tucker.

"I don't know isn't kind of a girl name?" I asked

"Not for a parrot! Tucker called from the snow. His arms and head were sticking out of the snow as he was trying to get out

"As long as you don't start calling me Mr. Crabs" I joked. I got up to look for Phantom… uh, Pearl.

"Don't worry, we won't… Inviso-bill" Sam and Tucker snickered again. I just rolled my eyes.

I found Pearl hopping up and down, flapping his wings, eating the snow. Wait a minute…

"Snowball!"

"Huh?" Sam and Tucker said very confused.

"I'm going to name him Snowball! Look at him! He loves the snow… plus he has snow white feathers!" I faced them.

"I like that name Danny!" Sam got up and walked over to watch Snowball.

"What about you Tuck?" Sam and I turned around to see his reaction.

All we got was a thumbs up from the heap of snow.

* * *

"Snowball."

"…."

"Snowball."

"…."

"Snowball!"

"…."

"Um Danny-"

"SNOWBALL!"

"DANNY!" Jazz yelled. I sighed.

"What is it Jazz?" I stood up and crossed my arms.

"Why have you been repeating 'snowball' for the last twenty minutes?"

"I've been trying to teach him his name, but he won't say anything!" I said raising my hands in the air.

"Let me help you. When I give you a treat pretend to eat it." Jazz picked up a small treat.

"What?" I am so confused.

"Danny." Jazz pointed to me.

"Danny?" I repeated.

"What's your name?" Jazz said to me in a way to cheery tone.

"Danny?" I think I would know my own name.

"Good boy!" She gave me a treat and turned to Snowball.

"Snowball." She pointed to snowball this time. It's so not going to wor-

"Snowball." _He said his first word!_ I screamed in my head. I didn't want Snowball's concentration to be interrupted.

"What's your name?"

I crossed my fingers and bit my lip.

"Snowball." _WOO!_

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I hugged my sister.

"You're going to ask me to help you train him right?" Jazz predicted. She does know me well.

"Please?" I tried to use my best puppy dog eyes.

"I could use this time to do some homework?" I pleaded. Now she was thinking about it. Homework always gets her.

"Fine," She huffed, "Can I have that treat back?" She stuck out her hand.

"What treat?" I checked my pockets in search of the said item. Uh oh.

"Is it edible for humans?" I asked sheepishly.

"DANNY!"

* * *

**I know I said I wanted 10 reviews until I put up the next chapter, but I guess it's a lot especially since I only had one chapter, but maybe you guys would give me the pleasure of reading your lovely thoughts on my fic this time? Maybe? A little? Well still, thanks for the amout that I got for the first chapter, you guys are awesome!:D...  
**

**Also, _lyokolife 6_ suggested the most wonderful idea... Get-Danny-A-Pony-Fund! If you would like to donate a review (Saying that you would like to donate), we might be able to get Danny a Pony!XD  
**

**Thanks to _Gammija _and_ jeanette9a _for the names of 'Pearl' and 'Kari' (respectively)... These two names lead me to some of the events and the idea of Snowball! (Don't ask how I thought of it from the two names, because I don't know.)  
**

**I talk way to much about nothing, sorry. Review! Got an idea? Leave it in a review and I'll give you credit. Hate this fic with a burning passion? Leave it in a review and I'll use the flames to bake you a cake to change your mind. THANKS!  
**

**~Diana Phantom  
**

**p.s. I just realized I mentioned review more than I mentioned Danny, so forgive me... it's my obsession:P  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK! Don't worry I haven't died or moved to Jupiter. It was worse. I had to study for the PSAT's. O_O. Yeah I know it's bad. Well I'm done with them and I'm trying to get my inspiration back for this fic... sooooooooooooo... Maybe if you guys have any ideas you would like to share. Hmm? Because I'm focused with 'A New Light' I can't remember where I was going with this... and I would hate to stop writing this fic (Even though it hasn't gotten far). So all I need maybe is just a little inspiration. Even one word will do! But I prefer a sentence:P. Please help me! Leave it in a review! Credit will go to anyone who gives me the idea if I use it! Thanks!:D**

**~Diana Phantom**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry is anyone thought this was an update! I just wanted to point out that my beta is now working on this fic too! Thanks Phantom-apprentice98!:D So check for updates of chapter 2 and 3 soon and I'll work on 4:)**

**Thanks guys! Don't forget to tell me what you think and join the Get-Danny-a-Pony-Fund while you're at it... you'll get a virtual cookie!:P**

**~Diana Phantom **


End file.
